M is for Mundane
by Nietzsche's Itch
Summary: Biyomon finally gets Haruhiko to stop treating her like a living legend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Summary: Biyomon finally gets Haruhiko to stop treating her like a living legend.

* * *

Biyomon liked to have it made clear that she did, in fact, like Sora's father. He was kind, patient, amiable, and possessed generosity in abundance. His only flaw in her opinion was his insatiable curiosity which seemingly knew no bounds.

Biyomon didn't take exception to people who felt the need to question, and was indeed well used to them, having spent prolonged periods of time around Koushiro, but she couldn't help but feel a little frustrated every time Haruhiko asked her how something in the real world compared to her own.

A number of factors had to be taken into account when it was proposed that Biyomon might stay with Sora at home. It helped that Toshiko, having met and been saved by Biyomon some years before, was aware of her already, and her devotion to Sora. Haruhiko was wildly enthusiastic about the prospect, and she had thought this solely due to Miyako's misadventures in Kyoto with Hawkmon until she had realised his fascination with anything in any way out of the ordinary was his secondary motive, the first being keeping his daughter safe and happy.

She liked and respected him, enabling her to tolerate the excessive questioning with only minimal annoyance. She was in debt to him and Toshiko, and felt it was a small concession in order to repay them for opening up their home to her.

If only he would let her ask the questions sometimes. Or ask the ones that needed to be asked.

He seemed surprised the first few times she asked how something worked in the house, as if by virtue of consisting of living data she would be intimately aware of its functions and operating methods. When she asked him to explain a word or phrase she didn't understand the meaning of, he appeared to assume Sora would have done so already. The only thing that didn't startle him was when she asked him what he'd found out about her world in his explorations at work.

It was his favoured topic, and Biyomon was bemused to find herself being told things she had never known about her world by a complete outsider. It was much the same as it had been with Koushiro when he had theorised that their real world bodies were separate from their digital ones, only Haruhiko had access to significantly greater resources to aid in his research.

They got to the crux of the matter one day after he asked her to explain the difference between how a Digimon's emotions compared to a human's. Biyomon had been rather affronted, and puffed up her feathers in indignation before stiffly informing him that there _was_ no difference. Startled, he asked her to elaborate, and she had looked him squarely in the eyes before asking him id he believed that she loved Sora.

It took him a moment, floundering blindly out of his depth before he answered her, saying that of course he believed, and that her crest power had been based on that very attribute. She had countered saying that it was that power that enabled her to digivolve, because she loved Sora in the same way that the girl did her, their friends, and her parents.

They both cried when they were sad, both yelled when they were angry, both laughed when they found something funny. The transition between the ways of the real and digital worlds might differ greatly, but their strength was in their ability to work together with humans, to understand and support each other.

Just because the gift is wrapped up in an unusual way did not mean it contained anything extraordinary, anything that the youngest newborn baby instinctively seeking its mothers milk wouldn't be able to understand.

And he finally understood, that a human and a Digimon's greatest power was to connect with one other, and all others they cared for. A heart is a heart, and given enough time to develop the tie which bound them, they would be as one in their love for all human and digitalkind.

The next question he asked her was to tell him stories about his daughter, and the times in her life that he had missed. Biyomon was only too happy to oblige, and help him to reclaim that lost time.

They each found that the mundane comfort of bonding with each other, both special and irreplaceable to their mutual cherished person was enlightening in a way that hadn't been achieved up until now.

A little awe on special occasions didn't go amiss, and she supposed the thrill of sitting in Garudamon's claw with his daughter as they sailed across the sky at sunrise far outweighed whatever satisfaction he might have gained from hearing about it second-hand.

They were all fundamentally the same, because they all knew how to love.


End file.
